Arthur
by Wizelmount
Summary: A veces hay que aceptar que todos estamos locos a nuestra manera...


No entiendo.

Era la única frase que estaba escrita en mi libreta, sé que estoy en una clase, sé que el profesor no ha parado de hablar durante los cuarenta minutos que llevo sentado en esta incomoda silla de madera, pero no sé que estoy haciendo aquí.

Todo es tan diferente, el salón, las personas, las calles, la posición del volante en los coches, mi ropa, la música, todo es diferente.

El timbre sonó cinco minutos después del término de la clase, dándole al profesor la oportunidad de seguir torturando mis oídos con su ronca y tosca voz. Me levante lentamente de mi lugar, y recogí las pocas cosas que había sacado de mi mochila, note como todos me miraban con curiosidad, ser la persona nueva en una escuela llena de idiotas siempre genera este tipo de reacción, los fulmine con la mirada y salí solo para toparme con el director, esto lo sé porque él fue el que me condujo hace solo pocas horas por los largos pasillos de esta escuela interminable hasta la sala de tortura; en cuanto me vio intento esbozar una sonrisa que ante mis ojos parecía más una fría mueca de fastidio; lo ignore.

No tenía mi IPod, ni tampoco mi teléfono, en cuanto llegamos a este país mi madre se encargó de quitármelos, con la patética escusa de convivir y formar amistades de calidad, como si nunca las hubiera tenido.

No mentiré, ya han pasado más de cuatro meses desde que estamos aquí y aun no me acostumbro a tanta monotonía, a tanta falsedad , al tener que vestirme de una manera estúpidamente neutral para parecer buena persona, a no poder tocar mi guitarra a las tres de la mañana o en cualquier puto horario del día porque según mi madre molesta a los vecinos aunque estoy seguro solo le molesta a ella, estoy cansado de no poder salir y volver tarde en la noche, de no poder prender un cigarro y fumarlo con tranquilidad mientras veo como las páginas de mis libros se consumen ante mis ojos hambrientos.

La vista de mi cuarto en mi otra casa era más bonita, pensé mientras observaba con aburrimiento la fea ventana de mis vecinos que quedaba justo frente la mía, bajé la vista solo para encontrarme con un callejón lleno de basureros, perfecto.

Baje las escaleras y observe con burla los miles de fotos familiares que adornaban las paredes a su alrededor, todas tan patéticamente perfectas, tan diseñadas y estudiadas para crear una imagen superficial, sonreí más al notar que en ninguna aparecía yo.

Han pasado dos días desde que Paulo murió, dos días desde que mi vida dejo de tener sentido. Aún recuerdo su último mensaje, un video, en el cual decía que me amaba pero que no soportaba esta indiferencia, esta soledad, luego caminaba y se colocaba en el filo de su ventana, solo para después desaparecer.

Estaba en clase mientras veía el video, un gran error de mi parte, recuerdo que las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, y como pude me levante y salí corriendo, escuché al profesor gritar mi nombre múltiples, pero no voltee, salí de la escuela y corrí, corrí como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía mientras la lluvia de una tormenta imaginaria golpeaba mi rostro, entre a una caseta telefónica y marque uno de los pocos números que sabía de memoria, espere, cada segundo tenía el poder de destruirme, cuando contestaron solo logre pronunciar una palabra: Francis, el respondió con un: lo sé. Después de eso todo está disperso, sé que salí de la cabina solo para descubrir que la lluvia no era mi imaginación, conseguí una botella de ron y un paquete barato de cigarrillos y me propuse olvidar, a olvidar todo lo que era y también todo lo que soy, a olvidar a mis amigos y a la poca familia que tengo; lo logré.

Desperté tirado, junto a un poste de luz alrededor del mediodía, mi cabeza y ojos dolían como nunca antes lo habían hecho y mi cuerpo apenas respondía a las órdenes que mi perezosa mente le daba.

Tarde más de una hora en llegar a la casa de mis padres, pero no entre por la puerta principal, escale lentamente hasta mi ventana, cosa que no hacía desde ya algún tiempo, ni siquiera intente caer silenciosamente o si lo intenté, no funciono. Camine hasta el baño y me encerré antes de que alguien pudiera entrar y empezar con el mismo monólogo de todos los días, mismo que no quería escuchar.

El agua se llevó el rastro que mis lágrimas dejaron sobre mi rostro, solo para ser remplazado por uno nuevo, mi reflejo me mostraba a una persona tan diferente, pero al mismo tiempo tan igual a mí, de un momento a otro una intensa furia nublo mi mente y escuche el tronar del cristal contra mis nudillos, todo era rojo, rojo, rojo…alguien toca la puerta.

Francis menciono hace algún tiempo que mi corazón estaba atado al mar, que la tierra nunca me daría aquello que tanto busco y que el cielo, aunque comparta su color es demasiado ligero para mí. Nunca entendí que quiso decir, o más bien nunca se lo pregunte, probablemente solo lo observe para luego regalarle una falsa sonrisa de entendimiento.

Mi hermano estaba parado, justo a la mitad de mi habitación, sus ojos vedes parecidos a los míos mostraban señales de preocupación, más la postura de su cuerpo y el tic que tenia de pasar la mano por su cabello rojo, únicamente demostraban cansancio.

¿Qué no te cansas de ser un idiota?, me pregunto para luego esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica, vio mis nudillos y me entrego una toalla para que limpiara mi sangre, luego se fue.

Recogí lentamente cada uno de los trozos del espejo sin que me importara demasiado si causaba más daño a mis ya mutiladas manos, lavé la sangre y me puse el piyama para después caer rendido en la cama, no vi mi teléfono, no cerré la puerta, ni tampoco me interesó saber si alguien más estaba en la casa, yo solo, cerré los ojos.

Desperté con el horrible sonido del despertador, me sentía mareado y solo por el hecho de que no había comido nada en más de veinticuatro horas fue que contuve las ganas de vomitar. Me dirigí al armario y tome la primera camiseta de manga larga que vi, al igual que el primer par de pantalones, en otro momento no me hubiera importado que combinaran pues confiaba en que toda mi ropa era negra, gracias a todo, la playera que elegí era verde militar y no desentonaba demasiado con aquellos feos pantalones cafés que mi madre insistió en comprar.

Tome mi mochila confiando en que todo lo necesario estaba ahí, y baje, solo para encontrar a toda mi familia reunida, los vi, y salí por la puerta.

Antes de continuar creo que debo de definir como considero a toda mi familia, originalmente éramos cuatro hermanos, siendo yo el menor por una diferencia de edad considerable, nunca me lleve con ellos, también estaba mi madre con la que casi no hablaba y mi padre que estaba tanto tiempo de viaje que no parecía viviera con nosotros. Años después mi madre se volvió a embarazar y digamos que el niño que nació fue su ideal perfecto de hijo menor, el que yo nunca fui, es por esto que la verlos a todos juntos la sensación de nauseas aumento.

Nadie me llamó, y si me vieron, claramente no lo demostraron. Tuve que pasar a una farmacia a comprar vendas y agua oxigenada para mis manos, una de las señoras mayores del mostrador se ofreció a vendarme dirigiéndome al mismo tiempo una mirada cargada de lástima, acepte únicamente porque nunca fui bueno con las vendas.

En el colegio todo fue cámara lenta, lo cual debo de admitir ya no es una novedad, Lukas y Vlad no me dirigieron la palabra, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran. De las cinco clases a las que asistí el día de hoy, solo en una perdonaron mi ausencia y faltas de tarea sin pregunta alguna, en las demás, la cantidad de trabajo extra era tan abrumadora que tenía ganas de aventarle los papeles a los profesores para luego reírme sardónicamente en sus caras.

A la sexta hora, me llamaron a la oficina del director, cosa que estaba esperando y aun así sentí fastidio cuando las miradas de todos los curiosos del salón se posaron sobre mí.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la oficina, mi madre estaba llorando mientras una de las manos de mi padre se posaba suavemente en su hombro en señal de apoyo, una maldita escena digna de un cuadro renacentista. El director noto mi presencia y me hizo sentar en la silla continua a la de mi padre, para luego comenzar a hablar.

Francis llego el domingo por la noche, toco el timbre de la casa, aunque no recuerdo haberle dado nunca mi dirección.

Yo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, con un libro abierto en la misma página desde hace tres horas, con todos mis hermanos y mis padres alrededor, estaban intentando tener un poco de tiempo de calidad; cuando sonó el timbre me levante sin pensar pues la urgencia de salir de ese espacio era mayor a la pereza que tenia de moverme.

Sus brazos me envolvieron en un cómodo abrazo, y por inercia los míos también lo hicieron, recuerdo que susurraba en mis oídos palabras de bienestar y por un momento me permití esconder mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, aspirar su suave aroma y pensar que realmente todo iba a estar bien.

Escuche la voz de mi madre como sonido de fondo y el ruidoso eco de zapatos acercándose. De un momento a otro Francis me libero de su agarre, pocos segundos bastaron para que la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío quedara en el olvido y vi desde el rabillo de mis ojos como Allistar lo tomaba de la mano y con la ternura del mundo depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

Diría que salí corriendo, que grite y llore, que tome a Francis de la mano y lo aleje de mi hermano solo para decirle que no lo hiciera, que no debería de estar con otra persona más que conmigo, me gustaría decir que lo hice, pero en ese momento solo baje la mirada, camine al interior de la casa y fingí, como nunca antes los había hecho, una calma relativa.

En la noche lloré, nunca pensé que fuera posible que mi corazón se rompiera dos veces en una semana, llore hasta quedarme dormido y poco me importo que alguien me escuchara, recuerdo haber pensado qué si en ese momento la muerte llegaba, la aceptaría como la más grande de las bendiciones.

Francis se fue el miércoles, y nunca agradecí tanto su ausencia.

El jueves asistí a la escuela, entregue todos mis trabajos y tareas atrasadas, participe en las clases y deje el club de literatura, al cual solo iba porque me daban libros.

El viernes ordene mi cuarto, puse mi ropa por colores y los libros por género y alfabéticamente, despeje mi escritorio y en una hoja en blanco escribí con mi torpe caligrafía la palabra "adiós" junto con la fecha del día siguiente, no podía ser más cliché.

El sábado en la noche me metí con ropa en la tina, y con uno de los pedazos que había guardado del espejo roto, corte delicadamente la piel de mis muñecas, cada corte era ejercido con más presión, hasta que la sangre empezó a brotar suavemente, cada gota recorría lentamente mi antebrazo y se disolvía en el agua. De un momento a otro los cortes comenzaron a ser más rápidos, más frenéticos y menos acertados, mi vista se nublo y todo se tornó bellamente negro.

El domingo, el menor de mis hermanos encontró mi cuerpo, justo en medio de mi habitación, había un camino de agua y sangre que conducía al baño. La policía dictamino que, en un intento desesperado por vivir, había juntado fuerzas para ir a mi cuarto con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero no había nadie.

La escuela hizo una ceremonia en mi honor, y mis "amigos" colocaron flores alrededor de mi casillero, el cual nunca use verdaderamente. Francis vino a mi funeral y aprovecho la ocasión para comprometerse con Allistar y en silencio llorar a su alma gemela, o sea yo. Después de mi muerte todo mejoro para los demás, pues fue una lección moral para la sociedad y un alivio para mi familia.

Solo que no ocurrió así.

El miércoles por la tarde desperté en el hospital, con miles de máquinas conectadas a mi cuerpo, con pesadez paseé la mirada por mis muñecas solo para encontrarlas vendadas, no había nadie y el ligero bip que aseguraba que mi corazón seguía latiendo comenzaba a colmar mi paciencia, gruesas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, los cuales mantuve cerrados con la esperanza de volver a dormir.


End file.
